Luka's Tormented Dimension:Redux
by DTBgirl
Summary: After learning she is next in line to rule over a dimension of great power, Luka is thrown into a strange and difficult journey in an attempt to save her world from an untimely demise. As fate would have it, along the way Luka meets a strange girl who will change her life forever.


_Not once had the darkness sounded so quiet, yes it was never noisy or loud, but it was never this quiet. The silence was eerie not even a shadow lurking , a small light glimmered in the darkness.__That light grew and spread throughout the darkness, bringing life with it. Faint breathing echoed in the distance. Footsteps filled the emptiness, a gentle whisper ringing out from a soft smile._

_"Luka..."The voice whispered in the silence."Luka..."__The lone voice sang the name, the name that would bring the beginning of a new world._

I remember gasping for air, coughing furiously in the dark. Sweat was dripping down from my head, my hair sticking to my face. I could feel my heart pounding rapidly against my chest, my eyes trying to focus on the wall in front of me. I swung my legs over my bed almost falling to my knees. I took some deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Again..."I whispered."It happened again..."I stood up, standing in front of the mirror trying to catch my breath.

I stood in silence my stomach churning with fear. I could see something in the corner, a sly grin on it's face.I spun around only to find nothing but a couple of dirty cloths piled up in the corner. I sighed in relief.

"Relax Luka, it's nothing."I told myself as I got dressed for school.

"Good morning sweety, how'd you sleep?"Mom asked with a cheery voice placing down a plate of bacon and eggs.

I eyed the food with an unpleasant smile, forcing myself to eat it. I smiled softly at my mother my stomach trying to hold the food down.

"So..."She whispered."How'd you sleep?"Asking again.

"Did you have any sweet dreams?"My Dad cut in, his voice cold and low. He glared at me for a moment before taking his seat at the table.

I chuckled to myself, picking up my school bag."What a stupid question..."I mumbled walking out the door

"Why would he ask that?"I wondered."He know's I don't dream or do I?"

That was question I often asked myself. I've never been able to recall a dream if I ever even had one. My whole life I've tried to remember,but all I can remember is darkness and silence. Even when I wake up screaming, I can't remember a thing.

"All well, dreams aren't for me anyway."I told myself.

"Luka!"

"Uh?"

"Luka!"

Of in the distance I could see a girl a big smile on her face her teal colored hair flowing in the air behind her. I was confused I had never seen her in my life, yet she knew my name.

"I should leave..."I whispered backing away.

"Wait!"She yelled running even faster.

Before I knew it her arms were wrapped around me and I couldn't even move. I dropped my bag, my mouth hung open as if I wanted to say something.

"I'm so glad I found you!"She cheered.

"Who are you?"I managed to say.  
>She raised her head her bright blue eyes staring into mine. She chuckled a sad smile on her face."You'll find out soon enough...as long as you wake up."<p>

"Wake up?"I repeated with confusion."What do you mean I am awake."I laughed at little although this was a very strange situation.

She smiled again."Okay, if you say so be sure to look for me first."

I raised a brow trying to figure out what was happening."What..."I started to speak,but what was all I could say.  
>I felt weak like my body could crumple at any moment. The girl in front of me frowned her body slowly fading away. I rubbed my head every part of my body in pain.<p>

"Bye...I'll see you soon."

"Wait."That was the last thing I remember before I fell to the ground.

Once I woke up I was surrounded by by-standers. Students and parents, even children wondering what happened. My bag was on the floor it's context spilled out. I smiled uneasy, picking everything up, scrambling to gather it all.

"Wait, somethings missing."I searched around the ground people snickering and backing away."Where is it?!"

"Looking for these?"

I felt my body tremble as I reached out for my pill bottle. I snatched it away from the girl a smirk on her face.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Luka?"

I glared at her."What are you talking about Korra?"

"Since the last time you were found like this on the floor next to pills."

"That never happened before!"

She snickered."Sure, whatever you say."

I placed the pills in my bag and continued on my in a class room has never been so boring. The students all sat there with a blank look in there faces, the teacher obviously didn't care about them or the lesson. I was more annoyed than snickers and stares I got had been constant throughout the day, the students laughing and throwing paper at me.

"A typical day at school.."I thought as I doodled on my desk."But then again..that girl did offer some change to my day."I laughed to myself."She was rather strange I wonder who she could have been?"

"Why is she talking to herself?"

"She does that every day...what a freak!"

I bowed my head my hair falling over my face. That was second time I was caught talking to myself."Like I can help one talks to me..."I whispered."Except for that girl.."

The bell rang breaking my thoughts. I sighed pulling my bag over my shoulder. I looked out the window day dreams taking over.  
>I clutched my bag."She's back.."I muttered.I walked up to the window, the girl with teal hair stood in the court yard."Why is she hear again?"<p>

"Move Megurine!"  
>I was shoved forcefully away from the window, receiving some stares from others.I bite my nails, looking out the window one more time.<br>"She's gone..."

* * *

><p>I walked alone down the street the roads empty, clouds gathering. In one loud crack of thunder it started pouring,I ran in hopes to make it out of the rain. By the time I reached my house I was soaking wet.<p>

I opened the door only to be greeted by an empty house. I changed into something more comfortable, picking up a book. I sat alone in the living room the rain getting worst.

"Rain is the worst.."

I jerked my head towards the kitchen, no one there.I sighed shaking my head. I put the book down walking to my room.

"Sure it waters plant,but it ruins cloths."

My legs stayed still trembling a little.I gulped turning towards the door. Once again there was no one there. I laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm just tired...I need some sleep." I forced myself up the stares practically running to my bed for comfort."I just need a small nap..."I said drifting off into a long-awaited dream.

* * *

><p>"Wake up 's time for you to wake up."<p>

I groaned rubbing the sleep out my eyes. Miku smiled at me her face lighting up. I sat up feeling some what queasy. I held my stomach my hand over my mouth.

"Careful now, it can be hard getting use to this."Miku rubbed my back her hand comforting.

"Wait a minute how do I know her name?"I thought."And what does she mean getting use to this?!"

In instant panic took over and my heart was racing. I looked into Miku's eyes or who ever she was and felt mine start to tear up.

"What's wrong?"She asked me.

I shook my head my mouth close tightly. She looked concerned for me, but she doesn't even know she?"

"Luke whats wrong?"

"Where am I and why do I know your name?"

She beamed with happiness reaching for my hands. She held them tightly as if she was afraid I would leave."You know my name?!"She smiled."That's a great start!"

"Great start to what?"

A frown appeared on her face she dropped my hands."So it seems you still don't know."She sighed."I shouldn't be surprised."

She helped me up her frown fading quickly."Well for starters, welcome home!"She smiled.

"Home?"I giggled."I've never even been here how could this be my home?"

"Of course not,but you are no and we've been waiting for you for some time."She pulled me over to a grand door with green vines painted on, beautiful stones incrusted on the handles.

"This here is the music hall."She pushed the doors open and inside was a room filled with instruments and paintings.

"Follow me."

Pulling me along she showed me inside. She said this hall was like a history book. All those painting and instruments belong to people called rulers. She spoke of many other things, but to be honest I ignored it all.

"What does this have to do with me?"I asked her.

"Well actually you are-"

"Miku!"She was interrupted. Running up to her was a boy dressed in a plain outfit. A silver shirt with blue jeans, on his hip was belt holding a stack of cards.

"Great timing!"She pulled him over."Luka this is Piko, Piko this is-

"Luka..."He mumbled."You're awake?"

I gave a smile shrugging my shoulders."I guess I am..."I said not having a single clue what he meant by, 'awake'.

"So now that you've meant everyone-

"Wait!"He interrupted again."We have a problem."  
>Miku sighed."What kind of problem?"<p>

"Why don't you take a guess!" A strong voice echoed shaking the ground.

"Gakupo!"Miku bite her lip her hand reaching for mines."Luka follow me!"

"Are you running already!"

Miku slid to a stop a blade piercing the floor, she barely missed it. She held my hand tighter her hip pocket glowing.

"You are quiet a rude person, maybe I should teach you some manners!" A small glimmer came down from the ceiling a chandelier falling.

"Watch out!"Piko tackled us down smoke and dust around us."Miku we have to transform now!"

"Right!"She coughed.

Holding up a bright blue card she traced an 'M' on it. In a second she was glowing in a blue mist, her form changing. Piko did the same, his card silver he traced a 'P' on it his own body smothered in silver haze. He stepped out of the haze and was dressed in light armor.

"A knight?"I thought.

Miku cleared the blue mist away. She changed as well,but she didn't look like a knight. She wore blue shorts, a breast-plate to protect her exposing some of her stomach. Shoulder coverings and teal gloves complemented her outfit.

"Stay here Luka!"She order leaving with sound of her boots were the last I heard.

"That was armor..."I muttered."She's fighting?"

"Indeed she is..."He spoke softly."And so are you!"He lunged at me with a blade in his hand.  
>I held my hands out hoping that would protect me. He smiled pulling me towards him. His blade pressed against my neck the metal chilling.<p>

"I didn't think it would this easy.."

"It won't be!"

In quick flash Piko smashed the man down with hard kick to the jaw. I was pushed back against the wall.

"Luka are you okay?"He asked picking me up.

I nodded, lost for words."It's been a long time since I've seen you Gakupo...hasn't it?"

Gakupo snickered picking himself up."Too long don't you think!"He lunged again this time for Piko.

"Stop!"Miku slid in creating a blue barrier."Piko get ready for the others."She ordered.

"The others?"I whispered.

"Miku, how rude of you!"Gakupo cackled.

"Miku what's happening?"

Miku turned her head a gentle smile on her face."I'll tell you next time, until then stay safe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Hello readers! In case I have any returning readers I just wanna say**

**that yes this story is back, but it will be a bit different from the original.**

**For any new readers this a redux of the original story and no you don't**

**have to read the first one to read this one. Any ways hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
